Heart of Frozen Tears
by I-like-ur-pants
Summary: Its kinda about inuyashas childhood freind and how him and the others betray her out of misunderstanding. The first two or three chaps. are kinda a flashback.
1. Chapter 1

A heart of frozen tears

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Resilieth and the plot.

Yay my first inufic under this name but my second total. Please be nice. I'm in a rather angsty mood so I'll make her all sad and alone and stuff. Read and review plz!

A young woman with a dark and ominous presence stood alone in the forest of death. The Forest of Death was a place where mortals could not tread. It was very far north and was a barren wasteland destroyed by the Great War and scarred by death and hatred, which remained behind after the war ended. The young woman standing amongst the century old ashes was tall, and slender with a face as pale as death and eyes of a frozen blue. Her hair was black as night. Had she smiled you might have seen gleaming fangs to match the claws, which extended hazardously from her pale hand. Those claws had been the cause of many deaths. This fearful dark beauty's name was Resilieth. Had you of seen her one year ago you would not recognize her. She was once a beautiful healthy woman who was loved by all who knew her. Her eyes were warm and clear and her smile could light a room. Her laughter was like the ringing of a thousand fairy bells. But she was this way no longer. Everything about her was now cold and dead. How did she become this way? You'll know soon enough.

Flashback

It was a warm summer day and Inuyasha and the gang were walking wistfully through a lush green forest, hunting jewel shards. Inuyasha came to a sudden stop and stood in wonder and confusion. He had caught the scent of a half-demon. But this scent seemed familiar somehow.  
_  
That scent. It smells like…but I thought she died. It can't be. _

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and saw a look on his face that she had never seen before. "Inuyasha? Are you alright?" Inuyasha returned from his thoughts with a jolt. "Huh? Oh um yeah I'm fine. But I smell a demon not far off. Do you sense any jewel shards?" Kagome focused for a second. "Actually there are two or three towards the east." She said pointing in the direction of the scent Inuyasha had caught earlier. The group hurried in that direction at a great pace. Kagome hopped on inuyasha's back and miroku sango and shippo rode on kirara's back. They quickly reached a clearing where a woman stood in battle stance across from a large dragon-like creature. She was bleeding badly from a large gash on her ribs but took no notice of it.  
_She kinda reminds me of Inuyasha in battle. _Thought Kagome. The woman raised one of her hands and muttered an indistinguishable phrase. From her fingertips shot a blinding ray of bluish light that engulfed the demon. Without a sound the light ceased and the demon knelt on the ground trying to contain the blood that poured from several wounds that had been inflicted by the spell. All at one his form crumbled to a mound of ash. Inuyasha stood before this scene dumbfounded. The others stood there also. The young woman looked in their direction and smiled despite the searing pain that seemed to wrap itself around her heart. "I wasn't aware I had an audience." She said with a hint of laughter in her voice. Suddenly she gasped in pain and doubled over. The world swirled around her and fell to darkness.  
When she awoke she found herself in a small hut with an elderly priestess bending over her. She jumped up instantly and looked around startled. Just then Inuyasha walked in and saw her. "So you're awake." He said gently. She looked at him closely and caught his scent. She caught her breath. "I-Inuyasha?" she asked hesitantly, as if she didn't want to believe it. He looked at her strangely and slowly walked towards her. "Resilieth?" She nodded as tears of joy streamed from her face. He embraced her and held her for a moment, then pulled away. "What happened? I heard that you were killed that day." He asked softly. She looked away sadly. "No. I survived… I was the only one."

It had been almost one hundred years ago when Inuyasha was still a child that he had met Resilieth. He was alone playing by the banks, when a group of village kids surrounded him. They were hitting him and calling him names like half-breed and mutt, when she showed up. Even as a child there was an air of authority about her. Even though she was a half-breed as well, the children didn't dare try and ridicule her as they did Inuyasha. She gave them a disgusted look. "Leave the boy alone and return to your foolish mortal games you little humans!" She said loudly. The village children ran away towards the village as the dark little girl stood looking after them looking strangely like Sesshoumaru, with her expressionless stare. Her face quickly took on a sympathetic expression as she helped him up and walked him home. Resilieth and Inuyasha had many things in common. She also had an older brother. But he was caring and kind to his sister for they had no parents and he raised her from a baby.  
From that day forth they were friends. But several years later inuyasha's mother died and he fled the town and all the memories of her it held. He also left Resilieth, alone with her secret. You see Resilieth and her brother were the descendents of a great miko priestess who lost her life giving birth to the Shikon no Tama. They were the children that she left behind. But they carried her spirit within them. The Shikon no Tama was a blessing for some, but a curse for those who must bear it. But only one of them would be cursed with the full extent of its power, which they received at a certain age. Her brother had already come into his power so he knew that his delicate little sister would be the one to carry that burden. It depressed him greatly, for this was something he knew he could not protect her from. When she came into her own powers it would force her to experience a pain beyond imagination. It would also kill those around her if they were to near. When he told her this, she became frightened. So he promised to stand by her through it all. His promise was what caused his death. It happened when she was walking in the field one day. The phenomenon was to great to describe but her brother recognized it and rushed to Resilieth's aid. The power of it killed him. So she was left to grieve and hurt. But she didn't stay. She buried her brother and left without a word. When the site was discovered they found her brother's blood and assumed they were both killed by a demon. Now she had found her Best friend again by some twist of fate.

ok guys that's the first chapter. It definitely a work in progress so please don't flame. I know the dates and sequence of events is probably way out of whack, but bear with me here. I'll update shortly if you guys want me to continue.  
Luv ya,  
Amy


	2. Intoductions and Death

Chapter two:  
Introductions and Deaths

Hey guys. This is going to be a relatively short chapter since this is all a prologue to the real story that I start to mention in Chapter one. It really long but I thought it was ok. Maybe you disagree, but oh well it gets a lot better.

It was almost dusk when Inuyasha and Resilieth had unraveled the lost years between them. The others slowly entered the hut. They had been down at the riverbanks resting and playing for the day and returned to find Inuyasha and Resilieth talking over some memory of the other had missed. Inuyasha stood solemnly and introduced Resilieth to Kagome, sango, miroku, shippo, and Kirara. Resilieth nodded politely with a smile as each was introduced to her.  
After that day Resilieth became a member of the group. None but Inuyasha knew of her ancestral heritage, nor the curse of the Shikon no Tama which plagued her for the next three years. In that time they had become inseparable. Resilieth was lively and clever when they rested, and she was just as powerful in strength as Inuyasha. When their foe was one that would not be brought down by force, She tapped into the powers her mother had passed down and purified it. There were times when she disappeared without a word. She never stayed away for more that a few days, but when she was gone it seemed that Inuyasha was more tense than usual. Resilieth saw early on that there was something between Inuyasha and Kagome. She secretly pushed them together and was fiercely protective of Kagome and the others. And though she would never admit it, she was also watchful of Inuyasha in battle. Resilieth and Kagome assumed something of a sisterly attitude. In many ways Resilieth was very mature and powerful. But in-between battles she laughed and acted carefree as a child. Kagome and the others believed that she was indeed carefree and everyone was happy for the most part. But there were also nights when Resilieth slept alone and away from the others. It was these times when she became overwhelmed by her memories. She blamed herself for the death of her brother and often wished it had been her instead. Stricken with guilt and pain, she cried herself to sleep. No one knew of these times except Inuyasha. Who was just as fiercely protective of his friends as she was. It hurt him to see one of his best friends in such agony, but he never revealed his knowledge of her tears to her. But other than that, the group was happy and hopeful.  
It was late one afternoon and the Group was traveling along the plains when a demon attacked. Its presence was surrounded by a very powerful demonic aura. The Demon attacked with full force trying to claim Kagome's jewel shards. The battle was long. Inuyasha was weakening and Resilieth was bleeding badly from several wounds, fatal to humans. Inuyasha tried again to slay the demon when The Tetsiaga was hit with a powerful blow from the demon's claws. The blow was angled to the point were it shattered the blade of the Tetsiaga. Inuyasha was shocked and stood stock still for a moment. When he recovered, he was enraged. It was only when a flash of red crossed his eyes that Resilieth recognized the danger they were all in. She watched horrified, as Inuyasha slayed the demon with deceptive simplicity. He was covered in blood and menacing looking. Inuyasha's eyes flashed back and forth as he battled his demonic nature. All at once his demon side claimed him and he growled menacingly. Kagome ran to him and tried in vain to sooth him. He embraced her and struggled with himself as he poised his claws above her back. Resilieth jumped between them and threw Kagome roughly to the ground. She had seem enough death for one lifetime. Resilieth looked at Inuyasha with a dark look of hatred clouding her blue eyes. Her eyes turned black as she looked at him. "Come on Inuyasha. Let's play tag. You're it." She said calmly and slowly backed towards the woods. He followed her. Resilieth turned and ran as fast as she possibly could. But she was wounded and didn't stand a chance against him. She ran straight into a wall of rock and turned around with quiet recognition. Inuyasha leaped and plunged one clawed hand through her chest. Resilieth grabbed his submerged arm and summoned all of her energy as she attempted to purify him. Her vision began to fade and the world started to close in around her.  
Inuyasha's vision returned quickly and he found himself in the middle of the woods. He felt the warmth of her blood before he saw her. Horrified he withdrew his hand and watched her lifeless body fall to the ground. At that moment Kagome and the others burst through the trees and stopped in their tracks as the surveyed the scene. Inuyasha lifted Resilieth's limp form off the ground and walked slowly back to camp.  
When the other got back to camp they found Inuyasha kneeling over her body crying silent tears of guilt and hurt. He realized now what Resilieth herself had endured so long. Kagome tried to comfort him but he didn't respond. Inuyasha's thoughts were whirling, when suddenly he caught an all to familiar scent. Sesshoumaru.  
Inuyasha suddenly had an idea. He once again picked up Resilieth's body and set off in the direction of the demon's scent. He found his elder brother standing in the trees waiting for him. "I smelled you coming Inuyasha. Why do you follow me? Do you wish to make another attempt to destroy me?" He asked mockingly. Sesshoumaru's eyes suddenly fell upon the limp form in his younger brother's arms. "Sesshoumaru, I am begging you. Please use the Tensaiga to bring her back. I know there isn't any reason for you too. But just once in you're life can't you do something without a direct befit to yourself?" Inuyasha asked him pleadingly. Sesshoumaru was caught a little off guard by both, his brothers' words, and the face of the girl. He knew her, but he couldn't remember where he had seen her. "I know her. But I cannot place her. I'll have to find out." He said a little to himself as he drew his sword. With one swift movement of his wrist, he brought the blade across the wound and back into its sheath. Sesshoumaru turned and walked away without a word. Resilieth blinked once then drew a deep startled breath.

Well thats the second chappy. hope you like it so far. i'll eventually get out of this long, long, long, flashback...i hope. dun dun dun!  
Luv ya,  
Amy


End file.
